


Skirmishes

by pixiedurango



Series: The Nininaelle Lavellan Files [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Revelations, Bromance, Epic Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Post Revelations, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the post-revelations-talk now the first of the companions feels the need to "talk" things over with Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirmishes

He was at the stables tending the mounts. It was late and he had told Master Dennet earlier before to call it a night. So Blackwall was alone with the animals.

He was caught up in his musings when suddenly he was pulled backwards by a firm grip at his collar. His reflexes were always at guard but his attacker was strong and seemed to be a skilled dogfighter. They struggled and punched for quite a while. Blackwall was able to place some minor punches and also received some before he found his self suddenly pinned against the stable wall with no more options to attack. He was more than surprised when he saw who his attacker was.  
The Tevinter Mage had him under control. Odd enough, there seemed to be no magic involved. Only sheer muscle power and a good amount of rage held the much heavier warrior pinned against the wall. Not with ease but Blackwall was surprised how strong the mage was.  
When he recognized it was Dorian he had relaxed a bit but still stayed on alert because he did not know what the Mages intentions were.

"What do you want from me, Tevinter?" Blackwall growled.

"Listen, Liar." Dorians tongue was surprisingly heavy considering the accuracy he had fought with. "Do you know what you have done? Do you even have the slightest idea what your fucking behaviour has done to her?" The mage stood close, his left arm was blocking Blackwalls throat. Dorians breath held the smell of wine. There was still no magic involved but the warrior did not intend to provoke that in any way. Messing with a Necromancer was never a good idea at all. Even worse with a drunken one.

But he did also not intend to back down so easy.

"I am well aware that I put guilt on my self. But this is none of your fucking business, Mage! It is something between her and myself!"

"Wrong!“ Spat Dorian. „You know why? Because the Inquisitor is my friend. She is dear to me. I love her more than my entire family and I value her high. And I will not tolerate any lying bastard breaking her heart deliberately. She already has enough to carry on her shoulders to deal with additional bullshit!" the pressure on Blackwalls throat got a bit tighter.

"I did not intend to break her heart. I intended to leave her out of any trouble. I know I chose the wrong way to deal with it but I love her. Still." already a little short of breath Blackwall tried to defend his former actions.

"Can you just imagine how devastated she was?" Dorians eyes were glazing. Blackwall was not sure from compassion or from drinking. "Are you aware that she sneaked in and sat in this fucking workshop of yours every damn night you were in prison and cried her poor heart out? Can you please picture this just for a second, bastard? She _cried_! Over _you_! Over a hairy, thoughtless lying asshole! She did not cry when we found her lost, nearly frozen and injured after Haven! She did not cry after facing Corypheus or after she was trapped in time and saw you all dying in a hopeless future. She did not cry after having us all stampeding through her own personal fears in the fade where she had to sacrifice Varrics best friend. But she cried over you! Because you left her without a word of goodbye or an explanation after fucking her in a hayloft. She had to run to Leliana to find out where the fuck you had gone. You treated her like shit! So don't speak about love here!" Dorian talked himself more and more into a rage and Blackwall realized he had to act.

“Makers balls, Dorian! I got your fucking point. Now let me out!” Blackwall decided to risk it by taking the chance using Dorians diminished reflexes caused by alcohol and agitation to his advantage. They struggled again and Blackwall finally freed himself with a headbutt followed by an explosive push with both his hands against the mages chest. Dorian had to let go of his opponent, his head suddenly spinning - a backwash from the headbutt - and he stumbled back in a haze. He did not recognize the water-trough until he lost his balance and before he could think a single clear thought, the Tevinter had fallen backwards into the through, ended up sitting in there soaking wet and suddenly sobered by the icy water.

"Look what you have done, you hairy lummox!" Dorian shouted. He tried to get up and step out but it was not easy because his garments had become heavy from all soaking up the water and he was still suffering from the headbutt he just received so the mage had difficulties to get up.

Blackwall stood there, not knowing whether he should laugh or knock Dorian out.  
Finally he decided to make a step forward and not only literally stretch out his hand. He just heard things he needed to talk over without fighting and accusing.

"Well I cannot say you didn't harvest what you sowed, Dorian. But let it be for now. I will happily volunteer for training if you wanna improve your dogfight skills. You're quite a high-potential for a mage. And a tough cookie...“ He smirked. „Now let's get you something dry and warm to wear and I will buy you a hot beverage.”

The mage hesitated a moment looking up suspiciously up to the man holding his hand out offering help. Dorian tried hard to figure out what had caused the change in the warriors behaviour. "Why should _you_ wanna buy me a drink, Blackwall. I jumped on you and attacked you from behind and called you nasty names. The latter multiple times even before today, actually. Just in case you didn't notice..."

"Don't stretch your luck, Tevinter!" Blackwall growled and finally the mage grabbed the warriors arm by the wrist. With a wink to the workshop Blackwall prompted. "Inside there is a chest where you'll find something dry and clean to put on." Dorian opened his mouth for a barbed remark but Blackwall cut him off immediately. "And spare me anything about my taste, my hygiene and myself in general. You are free to leave your wet things on or take what you find and shut up!"

"At least you have manners enough to offer me to change in private..." Dorian muttered while he heeded to the partition where Blackwall held some of his belongings.

"Be sure I have no intention to see more of you than I actually must!" finally Blackwall started having fun and he chuckled to himself while waiting outside. Maybe this Tevinter mage wasn't all that bad in the end.

" _Not! A! Single! Word!_ " was all Dorian snapped when he reappeared wrapped in some of Blackwalls clothes. The dark brown linen-tunic was a bit loose because though Dorian had a well trained chest, The warriors was even more massive. The mage had also found some pants from dark, soft  buckskin and some leather-whangs to tie them close to his legs.

"No one cares...  all the normal people sleep and the ones who are awake are either drunkards or weirdos... I guess the real deal will be how to explain all our cuts and bruises and at least one black eye tomorrow…“ Blackwall grinned and finally Dorian shrugged and muttered, while carefully sweeping over his swollen eye, where Blackwall hit him during their fight in the stables:

"I think you are right. And in the end I still have my charm and wits to make up for either the bruises and the rustic attire. So, let’s go."  
Blackwall was only shaking his head out of pure amusement.  
  
~   ~   ~  
  
"So what was this about the Inquisitor, you tried to tell me earlier?" Blackwall placed two steaming mugs with something that ought to be a kind of strong brewed tea on the table between them and sat down.

"I already told you!" Dorian muttered disdainfully.

"Listen Dorian," Blackwall tried to reason. "You are angry and you are right. I appreciate that you care for her because she means a lot to me and seemingly to you, too." Dorian opened his mouth but Blackwall silenced him with a small but commanding gesture. "Let me finish! After I said what I have to say, you may state everything you need and I will listen." Dorian nodded reluctant but remained silent. "Believe it or not. I love her. And we already had a serious talk a few days ago about all this mess. She was hard on me. Even harder than you were with your words and fists just now. You know her. She's a spitfire when she's angry and Makers balls, I made her angry! But we came to terms. It's a long way back I, though, but I earned me that and so I'll gladly accept it." With a nod Blackwall showed that he had ended and lifted his mug.

"Well... it's good to hear, that you two seem to have come to an agreement." Dorian took a sip and grimaced over the strong herbal taste of the tea that disgusted him but he decided not to jump on that until the main cause between them was settled. "In fact I was very upset during the trial when she not only reprieved you but also made public that she intends to hold on to your relationship. You must know I was happy for her in the first place though I could never really understand what she saw in you from the beginning... Anyway you seemed to make her happy and that was all that mattered to me.“ Dorian shrugged and watched the warriors grim but motionless face.  After a moment of silence the mage went on: „Then I saw how this doing of yours made her suffer. I ask you: What would you have thought and done if you had been in my place... No need to reply, I think I can picture this for myself...“ The mage smirked. „But finally, our sweet Inquisitor has a mind of her own as we all know and she is the one in charge. So who am I to question her motives. And after all..." the mage sighed dramatically, "I'm an helpless romantic."

"Yeah, that was what I assumed all the way, Dorian." Blackwall stated, his voice throbbing from sarcasm. But then he became serious again an leaned a bit forward. "So tell me, may there be truce between you and me for now? No more attacks out of the blue and no more accusations? Will you give me the time to get things right again?”

"Let's call it a truce, Blackwall, yes. For her. But be aware I am watching you. And if I find out you are lying to her again, there will be no more talks and no more good will." Dorians facial expression made clear he was meaning it.

"Accepted. I guess I must live with that. But I do not intend to follow up to my bad habits of the past anyway. You have my fullest permission to remind me on that in whatever way you feel is suitable if I fall back at any point again." He left the raised eybrow and the malicious grin on the mages face uncommented and went on with what he really needed to know: "Now... please, Dorian for the Makers sake, tell me what was this you told me earlier about the Inquisitor crying in the workshop." Blackwall was really eager to know but Dorian just shrugged.

"As I told you. She had be seen..." he answered vaguely

"By whom?" Blackwall insisted.

"Don't worry. Sera promised me that she will not go around and tell anybody... She still has a weird kind of a soft spot for you so she is not eager to bring people up against you. And because she also has a little thing for our Inquisitor, too, you both should be save from bad gossip.  
Blackwall raised his brows..

"Errm.. Good to know.  But I'll have to talk with her though..." he said and let out a deep sigh.  
"Well, if you are seeking sympathy here, Blackwall, you came to the wrong place. I said truce, not love, peace and happiness.." But Dorians eyes had already gone soft on Blackwall.

"I got that Dorian." he sighed again. "How by Andrastes butt am I going to put things right again between the Inquisitor and me... I messed up so badly, how will I ever make up for this..." he took a deep sip and when he finally realized how awful this herbal-tea actually was he made a disgusted face and Dorian smirked

"First rule: Make sure you never try to make her drink this goat-piss!“

The two men glanced simultanously at their mugs and then started laughing at the same time. It was a good noise and a good feeling for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode just sets the path for the ingame party-banter where Blackwall and Dorian apoogize to each other.  
> The Talk between the Inq and himself Blackwall is referring to is part one of this collection for my Lavellan under the title "Aftermath"  
> I just felt the need to show how Dorian wants to protect his Bestie.


End file.
